Next Generation Exploration
by Fiercely-Aussie
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one for every character in the next Generation. 19 in total, just my thoughts on what they would be like :D
1. Theodore Remus

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was there would be a whole new series dedicated to next gen

a/n: So I haven't written in a while, then one day about 3 months ago I was sitting in the middle of a lecture, bored out of my mind and I started to drift off into the world of HP (as it so often does), first I just wanted to get years of birth for next gen, then I started wondering what they'd be like. Two lectures and six pages of notes later, this formed. I found my notebook the other day and decided to type it up and post it here. So the idea is one chapter per person, just a drabble of about 100-200 words for each...enjoy 

Full name: Theodore Remus Lupin

Date of birth: 4th April 1998

Years at Hogwarts: 2009-2016

Wand: Oak and unicorn hair

House: Gryffindor

Teddy had a wonderful childhood, he was taken care for and loved by Andromeda, Grandad and Grandma Weasley, Ron and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny. Sure he missed his parents, but he was surrounded by such love and devotion and he felt lucky to have them all in his life.

Teddy was so happy when little Victoire came along, he was the only one who could get her to stop crying, he'd sit next to her and pull faces while changing his hair colour until she was giggling and burbling away happily.

At school he was well liked and studied hard to become an Auror, just like his mum. He started dating Victoire in his seventh year and proposed to her the second she got off the train when she graduated. He worked in the Aurors department for a few years until he found out his wife was pregnant, determined to be there for his son, he quit his dangerous and unpredictable job and took up a teaching post as Defence against the Dark Arts professor.


	2. Victoire Nymphadora

Thanks to Cassia4u for the review :)

Full name: Victoire Nymphadora Weasley

Date of birth: 2nd May 2000

Years at Hogwarts: 2011-2018

Wand: Oak and Veela hair

House: Ravenclaw

Beautiful inside and out, Victoire radiated compassion and kindness. For the longest while she couldn't understand why everyone was always so sad on her birthday, even Teddy was a little down, and he was the happiest person Victoire knew. Eventually her parents told her about the Battle of Hogwarts and how they'd lost her uncle Fred and Teddy's parents, from then on she never liked to make a fuss on her birthday, content to let it pass by low key and join her cousins in listening to stories about Fred, Tonks and Lupin.

Her and Teddy were the best of friends up until he left for Hogwarts, but they remained close. Teddy sending letters and pictures of his time at school and Victoire telling him all about the happenings of the large Weasley/Potter clan. A few years after they married, when Ted finished his Aurors training, she decided to open a boutique in Diagon Alley. She called it Victoire's Secret and specialised in the most beautiful French inspired dress robes witches of England had ever seen. When their first son was born, Victoire moved to Hogsmeade to be close to her husband and opened up another store.

Would love to know what you guys think, please review if you have a second :)


	3. Dominique Celeste

Full name: Dominique Celeste Weasley

Date of birth: 16th June 2002

Years at Hogwarts: 2013-2020

Wand: Cherry and Veela hair

House: Ravenclaw

Suffered from 'middle child syndrome' for a long while when she was little. Victoire was the first grandchild, and perfect in every way while Louis was the baby of the family and the only boy, it left Dom feeling pretty useless in her family unit, until she had a chat with her uncle Ron, who helped her realise she was just as important as her siblings and being in the middle wasn't so bad, after all she was the only one with a sister to help her through troubles (like boys) and a little brother she can teach about the world while also protecting him from it.

Intelligent and funny, Dom breezed through school, her best friends were the Scamander twins and Tara Finnigan (daughter of Lavender Brown and Seamus). Tara became a medi-witch like her mum, while Dominique went into the curse breaking business like her dad. Every day was a challenge, not to mention dangerous and unpredictable, but she loved every minute of it and couldn't see herself doing anything else with her life.

* * *

><p>I know most people think Lavender died in the battle of Hogwarts, but I like to think she recovered from her injuries and married Seamus :)<p> 


	4. Lorcan Balthazar

Full name: Lorcan Balthazar Scamander

Date of birth: 31st October 2001

Years at Hogwarts: 2013-2020

Wand: Mahogany and Dragon Heartstring

House: Ravenclaw

Of course, any child of Luna would have to be born on Halloween, in a pumpkin patch, surrounded by dirigible plum trees, and that's exactly what happened, despite protests from Ginny and Hermione.

Lorcan and Lysander were twins in every way…except looks, Lorcan had his mothers pale blond hair and his fathers deep brown eyes, while Lysander had his fathers dark curly hair and his mothers bright blue eyes. During school, he was best friends with fellow housemates Dominique and Tara. The four of them had a quite subdued school career compared to the Weasleys, only ever getting in trouble for wandering into the forbidden forest to look for new species (and maybe once or twice for contradicting the potions master on the effectiveness of flobberworm mucus vs Nargle brains).


	5. Lysander Bartholomew

A/N: Sorry bout the lack of updates, I'll put two up today :) enjoy.

Full name: Lysander Bartholomew Scamander

Date of birth: 31st October 2001

Years at Hogwarts: 2013-2020

Wand: Willow and Dragon Heartstring

House: Ravenclaw

It was of no surprise the twins decided to follow their parents career of naturalists, after all, the first 11 years of their lives was spent trekking through exotic lands studying magical flora and fauna with their parents Rolf and Luna. It was a wonderful childhood full of adventure and love and Lysander wouldn't have changed a thing

Together the boys discovered all 43 uses of Wrackspurt wings and became quite famous in their own right. Lorcan and Lysander ended up marrying Dominique and Tara, respectively, in a double ceremony on the African coast. The four spent the next decade or so travelling the globe together, the twins studying all manner of weird and wonderful creatures, Dom breaking curses in distant lands and Tara volunteering for 'medi-witches without borders'.


	6. James Sirius

Full name: James Sirius Potter

Date of birth: 14th November 2003

Years at Hogwarts: 2015-2022

Wand: Ebony and unicorn tail

House: Gryffindor

A proud Gryffindor that lived up to his namesakes. On his first day of 3rd year, Teddy discreetly handed him his fathers invisibility cloak and the marauders map, Ted having graduated the year before, no longer had use for them, but James, Fred and Frank soon put them to good use, wandering the halls at all hours of the night and sneaking into the kitchens for midnight snacks.

Like all older brothers, he found joy in annoying and messing with his younger siblings, but the second they were in trouble or needed help, James switched to protective older brother mode and did everything in his power to make things better. He possessed a very strong sense of family, but unlike his siblings, he inherited his mothers fire and temper, which landed him in his fair share of trouble.

After graduation, James and Fred were offered positions with the Cannons. After playing a few seasons, he and Fred returned home to settle down (a bit). James ended up marrying Guinevere, a true Irish beauty (with red hair of course).


	7. Fred Lee

Full name: Fred Lee Weasley

Date of birth: 10th November 2003

Years at Hogwarts: 2015-2022

Wand: Maple and unicorn hair

House: Gryffindor

Named after the two most important people in his fathers life, his twin and his best mate. Trouble makers at heart, he and James were constantly in strife for their first 11 years and unsurprisingly, nothing changed when they went to school together, more often than not, dragging poor Frank along with them.

Who could blame them really, he and James Sirius were, after all, named after four of the most troublesome students encountered in the halls of Hogwarts, and fathered by another two.

Being born only four days apart, you could swear Fred and James were twins, They did everything together, from taking their first steps to trying out for the quidditch team. He was an excellent beater, and when teamed with James, they became exceptional, it was like they knew what each other was thinking, and could communicate without saying a word... which came in handy when flying 40 miles an hour, 150 feet in the air.

Unlike his father, he actually graduated hogwarts, with decent marks to boot. After a couple of very successful seasons with the Chuddley Cannons, they retired to run the Weasley Wizard Wheezes , with the help of Roxanne of course.


	8. Frank Earnest

Wow, kinda forgot about this...ah well, continuing from where we left off

* * *

><p>Full name: Frank Earnest Longbottom<p>

Date of birth: 8th March 2004

Years at Hogwarts: 2015-2022

Wand: Cherry and Dragon heartstring

House: Gryffindor

Just like his father, and his father before that, Frank was a true Gryffindor. He had his fathers sweetness and loyalty, without the bumbling awkwardness. He was took his role of big brother very seriously and was fiercely protective of his little sisters (not that they needed it).

He was well liked and always helped other people, even taking care of Fred and James' homework when they had long quidditch practices. He excelled at herbology and even though his dad was the professor, the class was no free ride, he worked hard and got the grades he deserved. He also got good grades in all other areas of study.

After school he trained hard and became a healer, much to the delight of his parents. He loved his job and quickly climbed the ranks until he became the youngest chief of medicine at St. Mungos in 400 years. He retired with his beautiful wife to the country side, and spent the rest of his days pottering around their garden.


	9. Molly Ophelia

Full name: Molly Ophelia Weasley

Date of birth: 20th July 2005

Years at Hogwarts: 2016-2023

Wand: Ash and unicorn tail

House: Ravenclaw

Molly loved being an identical twin, it meant always having someone there, knowing exactly how you feel, through good times and bad, a constant companion. Uncle George was always her favourite, and when she found out he too was a twin, and that Fred died in the war, she always made sure to hug him extra hard and tell him her best jokes to keep him laughing, because she couldn't imagine life without Lucy, and his twins sacrifice made their carefree and peaceful lives possible.

At school Molly was well liked and kind-hearted, always taking time to help younger students and friends whenever needed. When she left school there was only one career for her, helping people. She became a mid-witch, bringing the next generation into this now peaceful world was very satisfying, she always made the expectant mothers feel so calm and safe. No one (except for her) was surprised the amount of times a new mum wished to honour this gifted witch by naming their new daughter Molly. She fell in love with a healer, a childhood friend actually, Frank Longbottom II.


	10. Lucy Perdita

Full name: Lucy Perdita Weasley

Date of birth: 20th July 2005

Years at Hogwarts: 2016-2023

Wand: Ash and dragon heartstring

House: Ravenclaw

While her mother was pregnant, she gave her husband Percy a batted, well loved, old book entitled 'the complete works of William Shakespeare'. Growing up in the muggle world for 11 years and an avid bookworm, her parents gave it to her on her 10th birthday. It was her favourite book and she always wanted to name her daughters after characters from his plays. Percy devoured the book in 2 days and he loved the idea, so the middle names for their little girls were picked. First names were easy, Lucy after Audreys Mum and Molly after Percys.

Lucy was always a little more boisterous than her sister, she helped encourage Molly out of her shell, while in return Molly helped Lucy concentrate when necessary during school. Along with best friend Louis, who also acted as the protective big brother when the situation called for it, the trio went through school with great friends, fantastic grades and many fond memories. Lucy became a teacher at a magical primary school after Hogwarts, situated in Godrics Hollow, where young witches and wizards from the ages 4-11 came to learn reading, writing and math before heading off to Hogwarts. She ended up marrying a healer after Molly and Frank set them up on a blind date together.


	11. Louis Arthur

Full name: Louis Arthur Weasley

Date of birth: 26th January 2005

Years at Hogwarts: 2016-2023

Wand: Walnut and unicorn tail

House: Gryffindor

The baby of his family, Louis was relieved when he went to Hogwarts as he finally had a chance to become more than "Vic and Dom's little brother". He became Louis, best friend to the Weasley twins Lucy and Molly and the best seeker since his Uncle Harry. He even became head boy in his seventh year, along with earning Quidditch captaincy. Louis was a stellar all rounder, and everyone said you could never meet a nicer bloke.

He had no idea what to after graduation so he packed up and went to see the world. He ended up writing a sort of Wizards Lonely Planet Guide, telling people sites of wizarding events of note, things to see and do, as well as locations of ministry's in every country, should a traveller need any help. He met a fantastic Australian witch, Jackie, on his travels and they ended up eloping in Fiji the next month. Together they continued to travel the world looking for the most breath-taking locations and uncovering hidden places only locals knew about. Turns out Jackie was quite the photographer and their first book together was an international best seller.


	12. Albus Severus

Full name: Albus Severus Potter

Date of birth: 5th October 2005

Years at Hogwarts: 2017-2024

Wand: Beech and phoenix feather

House: Gryffindor

Al needn't of worried on his first day at Hogwarts, no sooner had the sorting hat touched his head than it roared "GRYFFINDOR". To this day, the memory he uses to conjure a protronus is the look of pure pride his brother wore as he was clapped and cheered into the Gryffindor family.

Along with his best mates Scorpius and Rose, Al got to meet both his namesakes in portrait form many times during his days at Hogwarts thanks to his fathers penchant for adventure and night-time wanderings. He had a feeling it would have been a lot more had he also inherited the Weasley temper, but that only seemed to be passed onto James.

Unsurprisingly, given his parentage, he excelled at quidditch, becoming captain in his seventh year. Surprisingly though, his paternal grandmothers knack for potions seemed kick in as well, he became the potions master soon after graduation and was the most well liked in living memory (not least due to the fact he gained permission for a room change to a place above ground with proper ventilation via windows). It came to no-ones surprise when he eventually became headmaster, or that he married the pretty red-headed Arithmancy teacher, Henrietta.

* * *

><p>And so the potterredhead legacy lives on mwahaha...that it all :)


	13. Rose Minerva

Full name: Rose Minerva Weasley

Date of birth: 17th May 2006

Years at Hogwarts: 2017-2024

Wand: Rosewood and unicorn tail

House: Gryffindor

Inherited her mothers brains and her fathers love of quidditch…unfortunately she also inherited both of their stubbornness and argumentativeness, which landed her in detention a fair few times more than her mother would have liked, but still a few less than Ron and George expected from a Weasley.

Her and best friend Scorpius had a friendly rivalry at school as they both continually tied for top of their year, Rose would win at Charms, but Scorp would surpass her in Transfiguration, it was always so close, and sometimes things got a little tense, but both agreed that the challenge of beating the other was good motivation and it wasn't taken (that) seriously.

She and cousin Albus were selected for the Quidditch team in their second year as Chasers and loved being on a team made completely from family. After school she married Scorpius, this was met with delight from Hermione and Astoria, and some grumbles from Ron and Draco (that is until their wives told them to grow a pair, shake hands and play nice). She perused a career with the Prophet before turning her attention to penning her own novels and reference books. This also gave her the freedom to work from home and look after her children…all five of them.


	14. Scorpius Hyperion

Full name: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Date of birth: 31st December 2005

Years at Hogwarts: 2017-2024

Wand: Hawthorn and dragon heartstrings

House: Ravenclaw

Scorpius first met best friends Rose and Albus on the train to Hogwarts in first year when they all shared a compartment. They found him to be a shy, generous and kind-hearted boy, who, when he opened up was funny, entertaining and modest. Towards the end of their journey, he had the two cousins in stiches as he recounted the time his dad tried to teach him to fly a broomstick and they both ended up in a freezing pond spitting out a goldfish or two.

He started to like Rose in second year and was head over heels for her by fifth year. They finally got together in sixth year after Al asked his father what to do about the two of them. Harry then told his son a story about two of his friends who were once in a similar situation. His advice: Shove them together and save yourself years of grief.

So one piece of strategically placed mistletoe later and they were together by Christmas. Scorp ended up working with Hermione promoting equal rights for magical creatures. He and Rose married a few years after school and had a small tribe of kids. All of whom had Weasley red hair…much to Draco's disappointment, but they were all named after stars and constellations which had Ron grumbling once more. Both men however were reduced to tears of joy for each and every grandchild born the moment they laid eyes on them.


	15. Alice Cordelia

Full name: Alice Cordelia Longbottom

Date of birth: 12th June 2007

Years at Hogwarts: 2018-2025

Wand: Ebony and dragon heartstring

House: Hufflepuff

The middle child of Hannah and Neville, a proud Hufflepuff with a knack for finding misplaced things. She was as loyal as they come and fiercely protective of her family, and there was a lot of them as she counted the Weasley/Potters as family.

Named after both her grandmothers, neither of whom she had met (Alice having passed away about a year before her birth). At school, her best friend was Roxanne, they were inseparable and got caught many times for being out after curfew as they were having so much fun together they just lost track of time. In the summer of their 5th year Hermione taught them a spell to allow them to send messages to each other through two connected notebooks no matter how far away they were.

After school, she travelled Europe with her boyfriend William Boot (who technically at the time was her fiancé, but only Roxanne knew that and she was sworn to secrecy). She returned home and took over the bar from her mother. She and Roxanne continued to do everything together, they even both had their first child on the same day, only minutes apart.


	16. Roxanne Alicia

Full name: Roxanne Alicia Weasley

Date of birth: 9th July 2007

Years at Hogwarts: 2018-2025

Wand: Maple and dragon heartstring

House: Gryffindor

As much as Fred II was his fathers son, Roxanne was her mothers daughter. Full of life, laughter and fun but with the knowledge that there is a time and a place for everything. She loved her large family with all her heart and all the quirkiness that came along with it.

She was so proud when she was selected to be a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team comprised entirely of Weasley/Potters (even if it only lasted two years, both of which they were undefeated and took out the house cup). She always wanted a sister of her own and counted her best friend Alice as good as, the pair were inseparable since infancy (being born only a month apart) and did everything together.

After school she went straight into the family business, managing accounts, inventory and orders as well as inventing what would turn out to be some of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes best selling products. She married Spencer Jordan, a boy from her class whose parents were Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet.


	17. Hugo Gideon

Full name: Hugo Gideon Weasley

Date of birth: 30th September 2007

Years at Hogwarts: 2019-2026

Wand: Elm and unicorn tail

House: Gryffindor

A keeper, just like his dad, and top of every class, just like his mum. Surprisingly absent from his genetic make up was any trace of stubbornness or pigheadedness. Hugo was one to just go with the flow, popular and well liked, he was always there to lend a hand, or simply be a shoulder to cry on (for his emotional range was far greater than that of a teaspoon).

With his mothers logic and his fathers chess skills, he could often be seen with Lily thinking up strategies for the Gryffindor quidditch team. After graduating, he received two offers, a contract with the Chuddley Cannons, or an internship at St. Mungos.

After playing two very successful seasons with the Cannons, Hugo returned to accept the internship to become a healer. Ron was a little disappointed at this, but Hugo placated his father with free tickets for life to all of thier future matches and the knowledge the hospital had a team that played regular matches against the ministry's team. He actually ended up married to their keeper, Benedict Jones, a junior accountant in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.


	18. Lily Luna

Full name: Lily Luna Potter

Date of birth: 29th February 2008

Years at Hogwarts: 2019-2026

Wand: Apple and unicorn tail

House: Gryffindor

Youngest of three and the apple of her fathers eye. With two older brothers and a whole bunch of older cousins, Lily learned from an early age to give as good as she got. She had a great ability to always see the bigger picture and still notice all the little things. This made her a valuable asset when it came plotting a revenge prank and getting off scott-free.

Like everyone in her family, she loved quidditch, but preferred to watch from the sidelines and gather data and statistics to invent and improve strategies with the help of her best friend, and cousin, Hugo. Lily ended up in hot water her fair share of times at school considering who her family was, but was usually smart enough to not get caught in the first place.

Due to her mothers connections with the Holy Head Harpies, she was offered the job of chief statistician and strategist straight out of school. With her help, the Harpies made a new record of undefeated wins, 252 matches in a row. She fell in love with the head of Magical Games and Sports Department, Oliver O'Donnell and had they had their own small tribe of quidditch players.


	19. Susan Leanne

Full name: Susan Leanne Longbottom

Date of birth: 30th August 2008

Years at Hogwarts: 2019-2026

Wand: Hazel and unicorn tail

House: Hufflepuff

Much like her older sister, Susan was fiercely loyal and as generous as they come. She picked up on her parents love for herbology, but to their surprise she also had a gift for quidditch, (probably from all the time she spent with the Weasley/Potter clan). She became the best seeker Hufflepuff had seen in a long time. For a number of years the house cup used to come down to a Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game, and the matches were always amazing to watch.

She became prefect in her fifth year along with one of her best friends Timothy Hopkins. Her other best friend, Eleanor Finch-Fletchley became Quidditch Captain the same year. After graduating, Susan worked in Honey Dukes, having both a sweet tooth and a knack for business. When the owner retired he handed the business over to her. She married Edgar Eelops of "Eelops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie". He had come in every Wednesday morning for 2 years to buy some sugar quills until he racked up enough courage to ask her out, it was quite sweet actually ;).

* * *

><p>Wow! Thats all folks, Thanks for reading. Would love to know what you thought, even if its just a :). Cheers<p> 


End file.
